Funds are requested for partial support of the 1995 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways to be held 16 - 21 July, 1995 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will feature a variety of sessions including: protein design and unnatural amino acids, coenzymes, kinases and phosphatases, proteases, new structural methods, isotope effects and transition states, and inhibitor design. A partial list of speakers includes: Steven Kent (U. Cal. LaJolla), Peter Schultz (Berkeley), Michael Washabaugh (J. Hopkins), Marian Stankovich (U. Minnesota), Rowena Matthews (U. Michigan), Ming-Daw Tsai (Ohio State), Evan Kantrowitz (Boston U.), John Kuriyan (Rockefeller U.), Dan Purich (U. Florida), David Christianson (U. Pennsylvania), George Reed (U. Wisconsin), Richard Smith (Pacific Northwest Labs), Tom Spiro (Princeton U.), Vern Schramm (Einstein Col. Med.), Bryce Plapp (U. Iowa), Dan Santi (Berkeley), Linda Kurz (Washington U.), Richard Silverman (Northwestern U.), Michael Gelb (U. Washington), Peter Kollman (U. Cal. San Francisco).